Mon coeur, mon amour
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Pourquoi Lily dit elle toujours non à James alors qu’elle a toujours envie de lui dire oui ? Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Lily … déteste les couples, quand ils s’appellent quand elle est seule. Elle déteste les couples, elle les hait ... tout court.


_**Note de l'auteur**: Je sens que je vais finir par me spécialiser en One-Shot et en traduction parce que c'est ce que je sais faire le mieux Je n'abandonne pour autant pas les fics que j'ai commencé, je compte bien les finir même si je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. _

**_Résumé_**: Pourquoi Lily dit-elle toujours non à James alors qu'elle a toujours envie de dire oui ? Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Lily …_ déteste les couples, quand ils s'appellent quand elle est seule. Elle déteste les couples, elle les hait tout court. (sous forme de journal intime)_

_

* * *

_

Mon cœur, mon amour

_

* * *

__Chère Cissy_,

Devine quoi ?

James est ENCORE venu me voir ce matin et je commence sérieusement à penser qu'il est suicidaire.

Pourquoi ?

Allez réfléchi, je suis CERTAINE que la réponse va venir toute seule.

Un indice ?

Si je te dis « demande », ça te revient ?

Tes yeux s'éclaircissent, un sourire traverse ton visage, ça y'est !!

James est venu, pour la énième fois, me demander de sortir avec lui.

Ce que j'ai répondu ?

Un sourire moqueur effleure mes lèvres en y repensant.

Et bien, j'ai repensé à cette chanson que j'ai écoutée, pendant toutes les vacances, et qui parle des couples et des niaiseries dont les gens sont capables de faire quand ils sont amoureux. Et je lui ais dis en chantonnant: « _Je hais les couples_ … » Et puis je suis partie en le laissant en plan. Et oui, pas une petite gifle, même pas un hurlement strident à en faire pâlir ma sœur de jalousie.

Parce que finalement tout est à cause _d'elle_.

Pitié, ne me laissez jamais devenir comme elle. T'as bien entendu Merlin, J A M A I S !! J'ai du la supporter tout l'été avec son Vernon dans les pattes. C'était: _Mon bichon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Mon cœur, tu m'aimes ? Allez vient qu'on se fasse des calinous !_

_Arrrrrgggghhhh !! _Je pense même que j'aurais préféré avoir James chez moi que de me les coltiner pendant un long mois. Je t'assure que c'était l'enfer. Oui, l'enfer sur terre existe bel et bien.

Je ne veux PAS ressembler à ces couples affreusement ridicules. Je veux tout simplement avoir un mec normal, sympa, mignon, intelligent, sportif.

Ohhh, non, non, non, non, non et encore non, je te vois venir avec ton sourire moqueur.

Tous ces adjectifs ne correspondent, en rien, à Potter. James n'est qu'un insolent, Maraudeur, briseur de règles, travailleur, sportif et accessoirement le mec le plus canon de l'école.

…..

Je mérite des gifles.

Est-ce que je viens, moi, Lily Evans, de citer plusieurs adjectifs en faveur de James Potter, monsieur j'ai la tête aussi grosse que celle d'un ballon de montgolfière ?

A ton sourire qui s'élargit, je sens que la réponse est positive.

Ça y'est, je sais, James a versé de une potion d'amour dans mon jus de citrouille hier soir pendant la fête qu'il (bien sur, qui d'autre), avait organisé en honneur de l'énième victoire de Gryffondor contre Serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'il avait un sourire débile ce matin. Quand je dis débile, je veux dire, sourire Colgate de crétin infini de première classe !

J'ai trouvé ! Je pense que je vais l'éviter pendant toute la journée. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire si je ne veux pas faire de conneries irréparables. Ca va être dur mais, Cissy, croise les doigts pour que la force soit avec moi !

* * *

_Dans l'après-midi … _

_Me revoilà, Cissy !_

Tu te souviens de la demande que je t'avais faite ce matin ?? Tu parles d'une amie, la force n'a pas été avec moi une seule seconde. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle était contre moi du début jusqu'à la fin !! Enfin, comme c'était pour la bonne cause, je te pardonne.

Je pense que j'ai pété les plombs et, ne me demande pas pourquoi mais, j'ai accepté de sortir avec James. Tu sais le beau brun à qui j'ai donné pas moins d'un milliard de gifles en six ans ? Oui, _lui_. Je lui ai soumis pleins de conditions et il a hoché la tête tout du long. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait pour me faire plaisir mais tiens, je te les donne.

_Je vis ma vie, tu vis la tienne_

_Pas de surnoms ridicules _

_Ne pas me déranger quand je travaille_

_Ne plus faire de blagues aux Serpentards_

…

J'avais dressé toute cette liste dans le but de le faire changer d'avis mais il était d'accord !! T'y crois à ça toi ?

J'ai trouvé la perle rare.

Je sais très bien qu'il continuera à faire ces blagues en cachette avec Rémus, Sirius et Peter mais c'est pas grave, je pense que la potion à agit sur moi. _Potion_ ? Finalement je ne suis plus certaine de mon histoire de Filtre d'amour. Je pense tout simplement que je me cachais la vérité et qu'il a réussit à briser les barrières qui me poussaient à lui dire non inlassablement.

Tu sais, finalement, je ne déteste plus les couples. Enfin, je les déteste encore mais pas le mien ... le mien je l'adore.

Et, pour te le prouver, je vais te chantonner la partie que préfère de la chanson que j'écoutais cet été ….

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur_

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur

* * *

_


End file.
